Changes of Heart
by Defensive
Summary: Jade finds out Beck is cheating on her, something she had never expected from him. Betrayed by the boy she loved and trusted for years, she gets help from her best friend Cat. Things are changing and nobody saw those changes coming. Cade. Rated T for slight adult themes.
1. Questions

**I got this idea a couple of days ago and I'm so excited to write it. It's Cade, which is my favourite friendship but also relationship. To be honest, I prefer Eliana over Jariana. I'm probably the only one. No more talking, I promise. Let's start!**

_Changes of the Heart_

_Chapter one_

* * *

"Cat, I've told you more than a hundred times: I'm not watching the Little Mermaid with you tonight. You know I don't like that movie." Jade said, throwing herself on Cat's bed in frustration. "And we already watched it last week."

The redhead wasn't planning on giving up yet. "Please Jadey? And I don't want to watch one of those scary movies you always make me watch. I always end up having nightmares." She said, trying to convince Jade.

Jade knew she couldn't let Cat watch a scary movie. When they watched the Scissoring for the very first time, Cat peed her pants and she kept screaming all night long. And when she finally was quiet, she would hug Jade so hard that Jade almost didn't get any air. No, she didn't want that to happen again. But she also didn't want to watch the Little Mermaid.

"Cat, no."

"What about Cinderella?"

"No."

"Hercules?"

"Anything but a Disney movie, Cat." Jade said, getting tired of this conversation. It had always been like this. They had very different interests and they sure didn't have the same personality. No one could actually believe they were best friends, but they were. Seems like opposites attract, right?

Cat pouted. Giving up, she sat down beside the goth girl and kept staring at the ground. She didn't say anything at all. Jade rolled her eyes. "Are you going to ignore me just because we're not watching the Little Mermaid tonight?"

The petite girl simply nodded and kept staring at the ground. Jade sighed and grabbed her bag. She took a piece of candy from it and held it in front of Cat's eyes. "Here, candy." Cat reacted immediately. "Oh, I love candy!" She said, grabbing the candy from her friend's hand. Jade smirked.

Just then, they heard a scream coming from downstairs. Cat's brother.

Cat sighed and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back, Jadey." Jade mumbled a 'sure' and waited for her to come back. In the main time she grabbed her phone and dialed Beck's number. She wanted to hear his voice. She leaned her head against the wall and waited for Beck to answer his phone. No answer. Five minutes later she tried to call him again, but there was still no answer. Jade shrugged; he probably had his phone turned off. There was no need to be suspicious.

_Or was there?_

The door burst open with Cat walking towards Jade. She seemed in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry Jadey." She started. "But my brother has drunk some crazy chiz again and we have to get him to the hospital. I guess we have to cancel the sleepover." Cat sighed.

Jade understood, she wasn't surprised. These kind of things happened a lot in this house. She got used to it. The goth grabbed her stuff and hugged her best friend. "See you later baby girl." She left the house, still able to hear the screams inside the house.

* * *

It was pouring. Jade was glad she'd come to Cat's house by car. She was heading towards Beck's RV. She didn't want to go to her own house, she never liked it there. Her dad would've been drunk again and her mother would judge her like always. Jade would rather be with Beck 24/7.

She arrived and stopped the car. She got out, but when she did, she heard something. Not really sure what it was, she locked her car and walked towards Beck's RV. Jade pulled her jacket over head to stay dry from the rain.

When she got closer, the sound became louder. The lights were out. Which was actually very strange because Beck would never go to bed before 11 pm. Never. Unless there was an annoying cricket in the RV which kept him up all night long. You couldn't believe how happy he was when Andre catched it.

"Beck?"

No answer. The noise was still the same. Jade grabbed her keys and slowly opened the door. She didn't see anything at first sight, but she definitely heard Tori's voice.

"Beck, you're so good."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. I know this chapter isn't very long, but see it as an introduction to the story. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews are my drug. They make me happy and make me want to write more & faster. So please leave a review. **

**Bye for now! Much love. **


	2. The Drama

**Just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you're liking this story so far. **

**And I have lots of tests this week, so I won't be able to upload a new chapter very soon. I'm sorry, blame my stupid school. But I'll have loads of time after this week because I'm finally on summer break after it! Yay.**

**Note: This chapter contains swearing and some sexual references. Don't worry, it's not too much. Just not for little kids. **

**I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Jade just stood there, with her mouth open and her eyes wide. What the hell did she just hear?

She felt her anger rising: she could definitely kill Vega at the moment. But she decided to stay calm. The quietest she could be, she closed the RV's only door behind her and studied the sounds she heard. It was definitely not something she liked.

_The movement on Beck's bed that she - of course - recognized, heavy breathing..._

So many things happened in Jade's head at that very moment. Anger, betrayal, pain... It was a mess. She couldn't handle it anymore. What was happening over there? What if it really was what she thought it was?

She walked towards the other side of the RV so she could see what was happening, but it was way too dark to be able to see anything. The sounds on her left side drove her crazy.

Jade couldn't control her anger anymore and decided to switch the lights. There she saw them, Tori and Beck. Kissing each other passionately while their bodies were all sweaty. He was _in _her. The covers were on the ground on Tori's side. When they noticed someone had switched the lights, they stopped and saw Jade standing there; with her eyes wide and her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god, Jade." Tori said, totally shocked. She grabbed the covers from the ground and held them against her chest to cover her body. "I didn't... We did not... It's not what it looks like. Really, it -"

But Jade cut her off. "It's not what it looks like? I'm not fucking stupid, Vega. You were having sex with my boyfriend." After she said that, she realised what she had said. _You were having sex with my boyfriend. _The 'boyfriend' part hit her like someone just slapped her in the face. Of course she was mad at Tori, the little miss perfect, but Beck?

She looked at him as she could feel tears starting to fill her eyes. "How could you?" She asked. Jade had never trusted people. The only people she really trusted were Beck and Cat. Looks like there was only one person left.

Beck grabbed his underwear, put it on and stood up. He looked truly sorry, but he was one of the best actors she had ever known. This was obviously fake.

"Babe, let me explain." Beck tried, but Jade didn't let him.

"First of all: I'm not your 'babe' anymore. Second, you don't need to explain this. You like Vega better. You always did, didn't you? The moment when she spilled coffee all over your shirt on her first day of school, the way you looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately later that day. Do you think I didn't notice how you defended her and not me? How long has this been going on now? All the time? Fuck you Beck, fuck you Vega." She cried, the first tears rolling down her cheeks.

Beck just stood there, shocked by Jade's words. He walked towards his _girlfriend _and tried to hug her, but Jade pushed him away from her and he fell to the ground. Then she looked at Tori, who was observing the scene in front of her, not really knowing what to do. Jade gritted her teeth and made her way towards the half Latina. Before she could attack her, Beck stopped her and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't do this." He commanded. The two looked each other in the eyes. Jade tried to break free from his grip a few times, but he only pushed her harder against the wall.

"I have the right to be angry. Let me go, Beck."

"Not before you're calm again."

"How the fuck am I supposed to be calm now?" Jade cried. She tried to get out of his grip again and by this time, it worked. She jumped on Tori - not caring that she was naked - and attacked her. Tori screamed as she felt Jade on top of her. She got punched in the back a few times, but was relieved when she felt Jade being dragged away by Beck.

Beck took the goth to the other side of the room. Jade shrieked when she felt a sharp pain in her left cheek.

When Jade realised what just happened, she gasped and looked at Beck, eyes wide in confusion. "You just hit me." She said with total disbelieve. Even Beck was completely shocked. He stared at his hands. He'd never wanted to hit her, never. It just happened.

"Jade, I'm sorry, I -"

But before he could finish his sentence, Jade closed the door behind her and drove away. The whole ride uncontrollably sobbing.

* * *

**Poor Jade. What did you think of it?**

**Anonymous 'Lovatic' told me she'd like to have Cade friendship in this story. I still don't know whether to make this a romance or just a friendship. I prefer a relationship between the two of them, but since you're the readers I'd like to hear your opinion about this. **

**Stay tuned, don't forget to review :)**


	3. Tears of Pain

**Holy tits, never expected so many reviews. I've now made my decision on the relationship/friendship thing. Not telling, of course. Here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Jade didn't know what she was doing. She was driving but her thoughts were somewhere else. She didn't pay attention to the world around her. Her vision was blocked by the pouring rain and the tears in her eyes only made it worse.

The goth didn't care. She hadn't mind if everything just came to an end at this point. In fact, it already felt like that. 'Beck and Jade' was no more. Of course she didn't like that idea but she found it even worse that he dared to betray her. Jade had always trusted Beck. He was one of the only ones she trusted and loved with all her heart, with Cat. The pain she felt was unbearable. He made her life much better - maybe even perfect. But that feeling was gone now.

And what about Vega? She had always been a bitch, a little miss perfect in Jade's eyes. She was loved by everyone at Hollywood Arts, she took the lead in every play and now she also took her boyfriend. It didn't surprise Jade at all: Tori took everything away from her.

Jade remembered seeing Beck and Tori at Tori's house just before the Platinum Music Awards started. They were about to kiss when Tori interrupted and said 'I can't do that do Jade'.

_Liar._

That's when her head shot up. She was nearing a car with amazing speed. Jade hadn't realized she was driving so fast. She gasped and turned the wheel around. She tried to get a hold of the car, but the rain on the freeway made the car spin around a few times. Jade braced herself for the impact and waited for the car to hit something.

But the car just stopped, to her surprise. Not because of a tree, a different car; nothing. Jade let out a relieved sigh, but then noticed a throbbing pain in the back of her head. She figured she'd probably hit something.

"Fuck." She mumbled, putting her head in her hands for a moment. It wasn't safe driving like this. She looked up and inspected the world around her. There were no cars so she could relax a little. When she knew what to do, she started the car and drove off again.

* * *

Jade arrived at the Valentine's residence a few minutes after midnight. She walked towards the front door, staring at the ground with a terrible headache. She just hoped Cat was home already, because she needed her at the moment. Jade would never admit that though.

She waited for someone to open the front door after knocking it more than 10 times. Nobody answered. A little disappointed, Jade walked back to her car. Seemed like she would have to spend the night alone, as expected. But that's when she heard a noise coming from behind.

"Jadey?"

She turned around to see a sleepy and confused Cat standing there in her pink unicorn pyjamas. Her eyes were small, which obviously meant that Jade had woken her.

The goth walked towards Cat. Cat's eyes grew big when she saw the bruises on Jade's head - which she hadn't noticed herself yet. The redhead reached out her arm to touch one of them. Jade flinched as she felt a sharp pain in her left cheek which reminded her of Beck hitting her half an hour ago. Cat pulled her arm back in shock.

"What happened?" She asked, both curious and concerned.

Jade gritted her teeth: she tried not to cry at the moment, not yet. She looked down. She really wasn't in the mood to explain everything to Cat. Maybe later, but not now. It sounded a little weird in Jade's opinion, but all she wanted was Cat's arms around her. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" She said in a quiet voice.

Cat felt something. She felt Jade's pain. She looked at her face again: it wasn't... Jade-like. She seemed sad and hurt. It broke Cat's heart to see her usually strong best friend like this. She nodded and smiled a little. "Of course you can."

* * *

The two of them were on Cat's pink bed. Jade refused to say anything, no matter how many times Cat asked what was wrong. The only thing she did was staring at the ground, like she already did all night long.

The redhead didn't know what happened to Jade, but she didn't like it. She didn't like to see her best friend like this. She was a strong girl and almost no one had ever seen her sad or crying. Which was no surprise, because the goth hated getting pity from others, so she didn't show her sadness to them.

Cat grabbed her friend's hand and stroke it a few minutes. When she realized she couldn't get Jade to talk to her without asking, she decided to ask something. "Jade, please. I have no idea what happened and it's killing me because I want to help you." She started, trying to look her in the eyes but Jade turned away. "Please, Jadey?"

Jade felt Cat's arms wrap around her, and that was when she broke down.

More tears started to come from her eyes. The sobs weren't silent anymore, but very loud. Cat was kinda surprised by Jade's sudden tears. She decided to hug her even tighter and to let her cry.

Through sobs, the goth told what happened last night. Cat could barely understand it, but it was enough to shock her. She'd never expected that from Beck, neither from Tori. She might've been the sweetest and most naive girl alive, but she could feel the rage growing inside of her. No one did that to her best friend.

Jade cried herself to sleep on Cat's lap. Cat stayed awake for a few more hours, stroking the girl's hair. But she fell asleep as well, actually liking the feeling that Jade was with her.

_And that she was single._

* * *

**Finally done. I had no idea what to do with this chapter so here you go. Things will get Cade-ish from now on. :)**

**Note: The last part of the chapter has been changed, because I didn't like the way it turned out.**


	4. Lasting Friendships

**I'm so incredibly sorry. It's been over a week and I know I should have updated faster. But to be honest, I was having a social life for the first time in ages. I'm actually proud of that. But here I am, with a new chapter. And it's my holiday at the moment so I'll be able to update more and faster. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Please note that the last part of the previous chapter has been changed a little.**

It was 4 PM. The lights in the bedroom were still on, because Cat forgot to turn them off when she went to sleep a few hours ago. Her parents had returned with Cat's brother a few hours ago. While Cat was still fast asleep, Jade was slowly starting to wake up. Her eyes felt heavy from the amount of tears she cried that night.

_Jade West never cries_, you might think. Well she does, but not very often. The girl has enough reasons to cry, she's just too proud to show that to others. That's how sadness grows inside of her but can't get out. So these tears weren't only from the breakup, but from all the past events.

Jade found herself on Cat's lap. The other girl had a pillow behind her back, her head on the bed and Mr. Purple in her left arm. The goth smirked at the sight before sighing and walking towards the bathroom. Once inside, she was shocked by the reflection in the mirror.

Her mascara was all over her face and her eyes were red from crying. The bruises on her face were turning into nasty colours. She sighed and splashed her face with some water. At least the dirt was now off her face.

Jade walked back to Cat's bedroom, finding her friend sleeping on the ground. She sighed in annoyance because she knew she couldn't let Cat sleep there for the rest of the night. She picked her up and placed her on the bed. Eventually laying beside her, she pulled the cloth over their bodies. Jade was about to fall asleep when she felt Cat's arms being wrapped around her. The touch made her shiver, but somehow she liked it. Normally she would've screamed at Cat for touching her, but this time she let her. It was almost like she had butterflies, it was almost like...

_Woah, Jade. Not a lesbian, remember?_

She shrugged. It was probably because she was still confused from a few hours ago. After snuggling into Cat's arms, she finally fell asleep again.

* * *

The morning had already arrived when the goth woke up. She pushed herself off the bed and looked around her. Where was Cat? The clock said it was 7 in the morning, so Jade wondered why Cat was awake. Then she realized it was Monday and they had school today. Jade sighed as she realized she would probably have to face Beck and Tori today.

"Hi!" A perky voice interrupted her thoughts. Cat walked in with a plate in her hands, which seemed to have breakfast on it. "Morning sleepy!" She giggled before walking towards Jade. "I made you breakfast, look!"

The taller girl looked at the plate. She could feel her mouth watering as she saw Mrs. Valentine's apple pie, which she absolutely adored. Cat sure knew how to make her happy. Gratefully, she took the plate from Cat's hands and enjoyed her breakfast.

After finishing it and dressing for school, they went downstairs and found Cat's brother. The redhead sighed before walking towards him.

"Ben! I told you _not_ to eat from mom's apple pie! I left some for Jadey." She pouted and took the pie from her brother. Jade smirked at the sight. Ben had apple pie all over his face and his mouth was completely filled with it. It was gross, but also funny. Ben looked down ashamed before walking away.

"I'm sorry." Cat said, giving her friend an apologizing look.

Jade shrugged. "It's okay, Kitty. He can have it." She reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Totally. Oh, and before we go to school we have to stop at my place to grab my stuff for today, I -" But Cat cut her off with her hands, turned around and came back with Jade's bag. The goth stared at her friend for a few seconds and waited for an explanation. "When did you...?"

"Ben drove me to your house before you woke up. We got inside with the extra keys you gave me a few years ago, remember? We grabbed your stuff and left." She giggled before continuing. "Well, I did everything. Ben was eating the food from your fridge and I don't think he left anything. He sure eats a lot." Jade rolled her eyes before snorting. That boy was pretty messed up.

They went to school in Jade's car since Cat didn't have her driver's licence yet. She took driving lessons before, but she failed because she was distracted by 'the pretty colours around her'. Her parents had decided not to pay for the driving lessons anymore, since it was too expensive and it would be a miracle if she passed.

The ride wasn't very fun. For Jade, at least. Cat was singing along with the radio and sometimes begged Jade to sing along. But Jade was too busy thinking. Thinking how she'd probably have to face Beck and Tori all day long. How they would probably make out in front of her without caring. She wondered why she was even going to school. A solution was to go home and pretend to be sick. But she figured that wasn't an option, since people would call her lame or a loser and she didn't want her reputation to be ruined. Going to school would be the best option, right?

_Right._

Jade pulled over as they arrived at Hollywood Arts. Cat jumped out and happily skipped away. The taller girl walked past the crowd of other students, some of them obviously staring at her, some whispering. Normally Jade would've yelled at them, but this time she just ignored it.

Once inside the school, she walked towards her locker and placed some books in it. Angrily, she closed it before turning around. And there she saw him: Beck, right in front of her.

Oh god.

* * *

**Uh oh, what's going to happen next? Stay tuned and please review. **

**Defensive.**


	5. The Improv Scene

**Important: **I changed the last chapter to **Jade and Beck** standing face to face. **Not Jade and Tori**. So don't be confused.

* * *

Their eyes met as Jade turned around. Her eyes widened in surprise. She started to tremble but managed to stay calm. What was he doing? How dare he to show up right in front of her? If it had been Tori, she probably would have killed her immediately. But this was Beck.

He looked calm. Like the usual Beck, but Jade did see a tiny hint of guilt in his eyes. Ha, like she was going to forgive him. Never.

"What do you want?" She said, crossing her arms and tilting her head backwards against the lockers. Beck sighed before placing a hand on Jade's shoulder who angrily pushed it away. "Never dare to touch me again." Trembling, she closed her eyes. Beck touching her felt wrong after last night, really wrong. He sighed.

"Jade, we need to talk."

"You've got to be kidding me. I'm not going to talk to you. I don't need your explanations, I don't need your apologizes. We're over, that's it. Now go away." She said as she threw her bag over her shoulder and tried to walk away, but Beck grabbed her shirt and pushed her against the lockers. Jade was actually shocked. He was never violent, especially not with her. Except for yesterday and today. She pushed him off her and walked away, leaving Beck behind.

On her way to her first class, she realized she had improv class. With Beck and Tori. Jade wasn't really sure if Tori would be there as well, since she hadn't seen her yet.

Even though she didn't dare hurting Beck, even after yesterday, she didn't mind doing something to the half Latina. Nothing serious, but she just wanted her revenge. And she would get it sooner or later.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the classroom after the late bell rang. Sikowitz was late. Jade waited for Tori to walk in, but she didn't. Was she late? Or was she just too much of a coward to show up? Probably. She sighed. Her revenge on Tori would have to wait.

Time couldn't go any slower. Their teacher had finally showed up and was ranting about some coconut he didn't get. All Jade did was staring out the window, completely emotionless. Cat watched her all the time and would smile at her friend when she looked at her. "How are you?" She whispered, since they were sitting next to each other. She knew she was asking a question with an obvious answer, but she just wanted to know.

"Okay you lazy cows, we're going to do an improv scene. Let's see..." Sikowitz looked around and sipped his coconut. "Beck, Andre, Jade! Come on stage!"

Looks were exchanged and some people gasped. Those two on stage together? That couldn't be good. But everyone kept quiet and watched how the two would react. To their surprise, nothing happened. All they noticed was Jade staring at the ground while walking towards the front of the class. Beck and Andre followed her and that was it.

Cat gave her friend a concerned look. The goth saw this and gave her a small smile. "I'll be fine." She mouthed, comforting the little redhead. She smiled back, but she wasn't completely sure of that.

"I need a location and a situation. Robbie, location!" Sikowitz said, pointing at the boy in the front before taking another sip of his coconut. Robbie thought for a moment and then came up with a location. "On a ship!"

"Great." Sikowitz pointed at Cat. "A situation!"

Just as Cat was about to tell the situation for the improv scene, the door opened. Tori walked in, 20 minutes late, and simply sat on the empty chair in the front. Jade felt her blood starting to boil, but she somehow managed to stay calm. Everyone looked at the two, some also at Beck.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Tori mumbled.

"Apologize accepted, but come on stage. I want you to join this improv scene."

Tori and Jade's eyes met for a moment. The goth's eyes were filled with pure hate and anger, which absolutely terrified the half Latina. Yes, Tori was scared of Jade. She really didn't want to do this improv scene with her. "W-Why?"

Sikowitz shrugged. "Dunno. Felt like it. Now come on stage, Tori." She swallowed hard before deciding to stand next to Robbie, so her and Jade would be seperated for now. Standing next to Beck wasn't a good option as well, since it would only make things worse.

"Cat, tell us your situation!" The almost bald teacher continued, pointing at the redhead. She happily bounced up and down before telling it. "Someone falls on the boat." She started. Some people frowned in confusion, wondering why she hadn't thought of something weird and creative like she always did. But their expectations came true. "And the person who falls off the boat gets saved by a unicorn." Everyone rolled their eyes, except for Jade who just smirked. Sikowitz accepted it.

"Lovely. Action!"

Jade ignored the sadness and anger inside of her and started acting. "Captain Murray!" Jade informed Andre. "Something happened, I heard someone fell of the ship!"

Andre lowered his voice. "Holy icebergs! That ain't no good." He said before running away with Jade. Not very fast though, the classroom wasn't big enough. "Hurry up!" Beck yelled from the other side of the stage. The two pretended to be on deck, where they found him staring at the ground. "Mr. Wood! What happened?"

Beck turned around to face the two of them. His face was in shock and he had one hand in his hair. His voice trembled as he spoke. "My wife, she fell overboard!"

_Why?_

Jade bit her lip and she knew she was breaking character. Was he doing this on purpose? His _wife. _She knew he meant Tori because she was on the ground, pretending to be floating. She wanted to run away but Andre pinched her and she came back to reality. It was just acting, right?

"Oh no, is she dead?" She said mockingly, giving him her typical smile. Beck narrowed his eyes. Andre turned around and came back with an imaginary rope. "Help me throw this thing overboard so we can save her!"

The three were about to throw the rope overboard as Beck 'saw' something. "Wait!" He yelled, pointing at something in the sky. Their heads shot up and followed Beck's finger, as it eventually pointed at Tori. "It's a unicorn!"

"It looks like it's saving her!" Andre said, sounding completely confused. They all gasped as Tori stood up, as if she was on the ship again. Beck kneeled down and embraced her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're save." He said. Everyone stared at Jade again. She wasn't reacting to it on the outside, but it was killing her on the inside. Why was he doing this to her? But again, she stayed in character. Deciding the scene was over by now, she and Andre turned to face the class. They made a quick bow and everyone clapped.

But that ended very soon.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, mouths fell open and no one was clapping anymore. Their faces went from the left to the right. Jade didn't understand, but when she followed the direction where everyone else was looking at, she couldn't be more hurt.

Tori and Beck were kissing passionately, never letting each other go.

* * *

**I really love cliffhangers :)**


	6. I Will Always Be There For You

**Yep. I'm late, I know that. There's not even a good reason for it. It was just way too hot the last couple of days. Even thinking was almost impossible and I had no clue what to do with this chapter. I'm so incredibly sorry! But here's a new chapter****. It's short, but I hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, don't forget to buy Ariana's Baby I ;)**

* * *

Beck and Tori seemed lost in the kiss. They didn't notice the whole class staring at them, shocked and whispering words to each other. Their hands cupped each other's cheeks as they kissed. After a few seconds Tori pulled back. She smiled and looked Beck in his eyes, but her smile fell as she realized what she was doing. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at everyone else. She gasped, but Beck... He didn't seem to care. It was almost like he smirked at Jade for a moment.

Jade hadn't moved at all. She just stood there, seeing them kiss made her heart beat faster. She gritted her teeth in anger. It was obvious Beck was doing this on purpose. She wasn't really sure if Tori was doing it as well, but she sure enjoyed that kiss. When her eyes met Tori's, Jade lost control and attacked her again. She grabbed the half Latina's hair and pulled her to the ground. Tori shrieked as she felt Jade's heel in her abdomen. She tried to catch her breath but the other girl made it impossible to breathe. In the corner of her eyes she saw other people trying to get the goth off of her, but it didn't work. Jade kept attacking her until someone finally pulled her away.

"Let me go!" She shouted, kicking her legs. Andre had managed to get her away from Tori, who was breathing heavily. The goth tried to break free from his grip, but he was strong and didn't let her go. In the main time, Cat walked over to Jade and tried to calm her down. When she succeeded, Andre decided to let go of Jade. A silence followed, only interrupted by Tori's heavy breathing.

Beck helped her up before walking towards his ex. "What the hell were you thinking?" He said. Cat was holding Jade's arm protectively as she felt her body tense a little, as if she was afraid of Beck. "It was just a stage kiss!"

Jade smiled mockingly and narrowed her eyes. "Sure. Then why did you go on after we had already finished the scene? And how would you explain Tori looking so shocked after your freaking _kiss_?" She said. Tori looked down in shame but remained silent.

"So? What's the deal? We're together and we can do what we want."

The goth's smirk disappeared. It was replaced by hurt. _We're together, _the sentence kept repeating itself in her head. So this whole thing wasn't a one-night stand? If they were together, they would probably be doing this much longer than she knew. Why?

Everyone waited for Jade's reaction and probably her explosion, but nothing happened. After a few seconds of silence, she turned around and stormed out, walking past Sikowitz who was actually enjoying the scene in front of him. Or it was his coconut which brought him in another world again. She slammed the door, leaving the class behind her.

* * *

Jade was sitting on the floor in the girls bathroom. She was staring at the ceiling with dried tears on her cheeks. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. Everything had changed so much in less than 24 hours, and not in a good way. She put her head in her hands and sighed. This was definitely the worst day ever.

Just as she was about to cry again, the door opened revealing a little redhead. Cat's eyes were big with concern for her best friend. She'd never seen Jade like this and it was worrying her. She closed the door behind her, walked towards Jade and sat next to her. They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence before Cat decided to say something. "Are you okay?" She asked carefully.

If it was someone else asking that question, Jade would've said something like 'Do I look okay to you?' or 'What are you? Blind?' but this was Cat, and Cat has always been there for her. There was no need to be rude towards her at the moment and Jade wasn't in the mood for it as well. Instead, she shrugged and decided not to answer the question as Cat probably knew the answer already.

"What happened after I left?" The goth asked after a moment of silence, still staring at the ceiling. Her voice was emotionless, so were her eyes. She was completely lost in thoughts.

Cat blushed as she remembered what happened a few minutes ago. "Beck was saying stupid things about you and I defended you. I said it was very disrespectful of him, he shouldn't have treated you like that and I said..." She giggled before continuing. "I called him an asshole."

The goth couldn't help but laugh. She had never heard Cat swear in her entire life and she had never expected that from her. She looked at the other girl before returning to stare at the ceiling again. The redhead sighed. All she wanted was to make her friend happy. She grabbed the other girl's hand and smiled. Jade turned to look her in the eyes, a little surprised.

"I will always be there for you, Jadey."

Jade didn't mean to smile, but she did. Cat was the sweetest. No matter how childish and naive she was, she always understood her. She was always there for her. Jade wasn't the kind of person to give hugs, but Cat was an exception. The goth wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Cat smiled as she felt Jade's arms around her.

The rest of the day went very fast: they had every class together. One of them was with Tori, but they just ignored her.

They had each other and that was what mattered.

* * *

**Done! Had a little trouble writing this one so I'm glad I finished it. I'll try to update faster, I promise. Please leave a review, it makes me very happy and I get encouraged to write more :)**

**Have a nice day!**


	7. Revenge and Cuddling

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I made this chapter longer than the usual ones. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been five long and painful days since the incident in Beck's RV. Even though she wasn't her old self yet, Jade felt better. A lot better, actually. Of course it hurt; seeing her ex and his girlfriend Tori together, doing things she and Beck used to do. But the goth moved on, in a way. You might not expect it but Cat gave her lots of great advice. Yes, she seems very stupid but in fact, she's not. The redhead kept Jade busy to set her mind off of things. They had sleepovers, they were always together and they grew closer than ever in those five days. To say the least: they were inseparable.

They decided to go shopping today. Not like Jade wanted to. Every time she went shopping with Cat, they had to stop at a store for kids because the smaller girl wanted a new stuffed animal or Cat made her wear the worst dresses. They were always pink with bows, hearts or flowers. Sometimes all of those. Jade absolutely hated them. But she agreed to go shopping as she preferred anything over sitting at home and doing nothing except thinking about the past few days.

It was 3 PM and they were walking through the streets of Los Angeles. Cat had bought a few dresses and Jade a pair of combat boots. The redhead was humming one of her favourite songs when she suddenly squealed in happiness. Jade looked at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

Cat pointed at a store on the other side of the street and jumped up and down happily. "Can we go there please?" She asked the other girl with pleading eyes. Jade looked at the store, it was a small boutique. Nothing special, so she wondered why Cat wanted to go there so badly. Before she could ask her, the smaller girl tugged her along. After avoiding cars with clearly annoyed drivers they reached the boutique. Cat wanted to run inside, but before she could Jade grabbed her shirt and pulled her back.

"Whoa, Cat. Why so excited?" The goth said. Cat seemed in a hurry and grabbed Jade's hand. "Just come with me!" She said and pulled her inside. Jade narrowed her eyes. This wasn't exactly the redhead's kind of store. Most things were black and that was definitely not Cat's colour. After a few seconds of being dragged around the shop, they stopped. The redhead tapped someone's shoulder, probably someone who worked in the store. Her clothes were black, like Jade's. The woman turned around, obviously disgusted by Cat's choice of clothing. "Yeah?" She asked impatiently. The smaller girl nervously whispered something in the woman's ear who nodded in agreement before walking away.

"What was that for?" The goth said, not understanding her friend's strange behavior. She just smiled and said nothing.

The girl came back after about a minute. She gave Cat a white bag after she received her money. Jade couldn't see what was inside when she tried to look, because Cat held the bag very close to her body. The only thing she could see was a black colour. When they were outside, the goth looked at the redhead with confusion in her eyes. The other girl noticed this and smiled. She opened the bag and revealed a black dress.

Jade gasped. In her favourite movie, _The Scissoring_, the main character Tawny had worn a few dresses. A white one, a red one and a black one. This was the black dress, exactly the same. The girl had collected stuff from the movie since she watched it for the very first time. She had almost everything, except this black dress. Her mouth fell open. "How?" She grabbed it out of Cat's hands and admired the piece of clothing.

"I wanted to find something to make you happy. You always told me you wanted to have that dress but you could never find it. So I went on the internet and I found it. It's yours now." The smaller girl smiled.

The two of them continued shopping, Jade still being very shocked. Cat had given her scissors from the actual movie with Christmas, and now this. It was unbelievable. How was she able to afford it and where did she find those things?

For the millionth time that day, they were in a shop of Cat's choice. This was one of those typical boutiques with pink clothes everywhere and you could say it was just like heaven for the redhead. She already had a few dresses and shirts in her hand when she came across another dress. It was pink with flowers on it. She turned around to look at Jade, who knew what was coming next.

"Please try this dress?" The smaller girl asked pleadingly. She giggled before continuing. "It will fit you so good!"

"No Cat."

"Please, Jadey?"

"Not in a million years. And don't call me 'Jadey' ever again, you know I hate it. Or else I'll-" But Cat cut her off by placing a hand on her mouth. For a moment, the redhead smiled devilishly. Jade didn't know what Cat was about to say, but she knew she wouldn't like it.

"I bought you the dress. Now in return, you will wear this dress." The goth snorted. This girl was a devil. Not in a wrong way of course, Cat was the sweetest thing ever. But she could be so cunning, it was hard to believe. And yet she was right, Jade had to do something in return. But she would get her revenge because wearing a pink dress with stupid flowers wasn't exactly what she wanted. She hated it.

* * *

Half past seven. Jade was in her room, writing a new song. It was for school and it had to be about something she experienced not a very long time ago. Of course, it wasn't very difficult to think of a subject. But it was a lot harder to write. The anger and betrayal, the memories: it all came back. After maybe an hour she stopped writing and decided to write it sometime else. She still had two days to finish it.

She let herself fall onto her bed, placing her hands behind her head. She really needed a distraction tonight.

Just then, the goth thought of something great. Devilish, but great. She grabbed her Pear Phone and called Cat, who was on speed dial. While waiting for the other girl to pick up her phone, she grabbed her stuff and walked downstairs.

"Cat? Are you there?" She asked when she didn't hear the beeping noise anymore.

"_Hiiiiiii."_

"Wanna come to the movies tonight? We can go to The Smurfs 2, like you said you wanted to, right?"

_"Really?! Okay, when and where?"_

"Cinema at eight. See ya Kitty." She hung up and switched the lights before walking downstairs with a devilish smirk on her face. She slung her bag over her shoulder and closed the front door behind her. This was going to be a fun revenge.

After Jade had bought the tickets for the two of them, they got themselves some popcorn and a drink before heading towards their movie. Cat was jumping up and down excitedly, talking about the first movie of The Smurfs. Jade couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl, but this was her revenge for today. The redhead had to learn _not_ to force Jade to wear pink dresses anymore. Even though Cat bought her the dress from The Scissoring today, she still wanted to have her revenge.

Before the movie started, Cat started to get a bit suspicious. "Jade?" The other girl looked up with questioning eyes.

"I thought there'd be more kids. You know, because this is a movie for kids and I only see adults. Are you sure this is the right movie?"

"Yeah, _totally._" Jade said this with a hint of sarcasm. Cat gulped at this and realized something was going on. She looked around her. Two grown men were sitting not very far away from them. They were talking about the movie. She didn't really get what they were saying, but she heard one thing. _The Conjuring. _And she knew what movie it was. Jade had asked her if she wanted to go to that movie a few days ago. It was one of the scariest movies so far this year, so Cat disagreed of course.

Cat kept her mouth shut. The first five minutes weren't that bad, until she realized this definitely wasn't The Smurfs.

"Jade, you tricked me!"

"Oh come on. The movie isn't that bad!" The goth said, smirking. But of course, she was lying.

* * *

And there they were: lying on Cat's bed with Jade's arms wrapped around the other girl. She snuggled her head into the paler girl's chest, not daring to open her eyes. She knew it was Jade holding her, but she was afraid that if she would open her eyes she would see a shady figure, like in the movie. She hadn't opened her eyes since the first thirty minutes of the film.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Jade asked, stroking her friend's hair. Even though she has had her revenge, she felt awful and guilty. If it had been someone else, she wouldn't be feeling like this. But this was Cat, sweet and kinda childish Cat. She didn't deserve this. It had been the wrong kind of revenge.

Cat shaked her head. "No."

"You sure?"

"I want you to stay with me."

Jade smiled a little, but she didn't know why. It felt good, holding her like this and comforting her. They cuddled for the next few hours, slowly falling asleep. Maybe this revenge wasn't so bad after all. Maybe the revenge itself wasn't very good, but she liked how it all ended. She liked cuddling with Cat.

She liked Cat.

Wait, _what?_

* * *

**Spent all night long writing this, I really felt like finishing it tonight. I'm so tired, but it was worth it. I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Please review! It'd mean a lot, thank you :)**

**Much love x**


End file.
